Luffy y su descubrimiento misterioso
by Gablav
Summary: Luffy tras pasar dos años se reúne con sus nakamas y también le empiezan a surgir ciertas dudas misteriosas por cierto accidente que tuvo con su navegante en el baño...
1. Chapter 1

Nota : Hola, este es mi primer fanfic.. espero que les guste! Saludos! :D

******Luffy y su descubrimiento misterioso**

Capítulo 1 :

Un día normal en el sunny, todo era tan tranquilo excepto para Nami y luffy.

Bueno aunque nadie mas sabia lo que pasaba ya que Nami era buena disimulando y Luffy bueno el hacia lo de siempre que era jugar con Chopper y Ussop o estar en la cabeza del sunny. Aunque luffy no lo demostrara esta lleno de misteriosas dudas.

Todo esto ocurrió dos días antes. Chopper estaba haciendo sus experimento para una medicina que era extremadamente difícil de hacer y Luffy lo observaba ya que no tenia nada que hacer, hasta que derrepente se escucho una gran explosión. El experimento de chopper había explotado por toda la habitación y había manchado todo especialmente al Luffy que se reía y Chopper que lloraba por el experimento fallido.

Luffy al percatarse de que había quedado todo su cuerpo sucio, le dijo a chopper que tomaría una ducha, mientras chopper asentía con la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

Llegando al baño, Luffy no se percato de que había alguien mas en el y al abrir la puerta se fijo que estaba una mujer muy hermosa saliendo de la ducha que lo observaba casi paralizada.

Tenia una gran figura, el pelo era largo color naranja y sus ojos color marrón.

Le corrían gotas de agua por su cuerpo recién lavado... hasta que reacciono y se tapo con la toalla que estaba a un costado, luego miro a Luffy que la observaba sin pestañear.

Esta se enfureció tanto por que el hombre de goma no reaccionaba, que lo golpeo para luego salir corriendo del baño.

Este no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se quedo pensando en el baño en la misma posición que lo había dejado Nami, en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Aunque el ya había visto a nami desnuda en Arabasta, esta situación era diferente por que en ese tiempo eran todos mas "niños" y no se avergonzaban tanto de ese tipo de situación.

Ahora era diferente, Nami tenia el cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado... era mujer hecha y derecha , muy hermosa y atractiva.

Ya habían pasado dos años de que no la veía... dos años que cambiaron su forma de pensar sin darse cuenta.

Luffy se levanto de donde estaba, se miro en el espejo y vio que toda su cara estaba roja.

- _Que me esta pasando_- pensó luffy con cierto nerviosismo – _por que no reaccione y que es esta sensación que tengo en el estomago..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**: Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste :)

******Luffy y su descubrimiento misterioso**

_Capítulo 2 :_

_Ya han pasado dos días del accidente en el baño y sigo sin entender por que tengo esta sensación en mi estomago cuando veo a Nami._

_Ella ya no se dirige a mi como antes, ya no me mira a los ojos cuando hablamos y eso me pone por alguna razón... triste._

_- ¡No la entiendo!- dice en voz alta Luffy _

_- ¿A quien no entiendes capitán? - se escucho una voz masculina dirigiéndose hacia el._

_- Ah! Zoro... bueno yo.. - dice un poco nervioso_

_- ¿mmm..? ¿que te ocurre?.. Aunque no lo demuestres mucho, te notó preocupado Luffy – dice el _

_espadachín_

_- Puede ser cierto Zoro , es que... tengo unas dudas que no me dejan en paz!.._

_- ¿Entonces?.. dime de que se trata – dice zoro mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y dejando sus _

_espadas a su lado._

_- Bueno veras... el otro dia fui al baño y... - Luffy le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido unos días anteriores _

_al peliverde._

_-Ah! Ya veo.. asi que se trata de eso.. mmm... y ¿dices que sientes algo en el estomago?_

_- Si! _

_- Bueno Luffy al parecer te has enamorado de Nami _

_- ¿Que?... espera un minuto ¿Estoy enfermo?- dice Luffy con inocencia_

_- No idiota... mmm.. lo que pasa es que te gusta Nami – dice zoro_

_- Gustarme nami.. a mi - por fin comprendiendo la situación Luffy se coloca un poco rojo_

_- jajaja que idiota eres capitán _

_- y... ¿ que debo hacer?_

_- Lo que deberías hacer en primer lugar es averiguar lo que le ocurre a ella.. y luego mm ya veras que _

_haces... - dice medio somnoliento el peliverde_

_- mmm.. esta bien.. _

_En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Nami haciendo uno de sus mapas._

_- Ah!.. ¡Que mapa mas horrible! - dice nami arrugando la hoja y tirándola al bote de basura._

_- Por que no puedo hacer nada bien – pensó nami – todo me a salido mal después de aquel accidente que _

_en el baño con Luffy- la ultima palabra hizo que se sonrojara un poco sin darse cuenta._

_- Mejor voy a ver que ocurre afuera para despejarme un poco._

_Al salir se encontró con Ussop y Chopper que se dirigían a la cocina, mas allá venia Robin y en la cabeza del Sunny estaba Zoro durmiendo y Luffy tratando de despertarlo._

_Nami entro en la cocina y Sanji salto donde estaba ella con los ojos con corazones para ofrecerle lo que había cocinado._

_-Ooh! em.. Gracias Sanji-kun – dijo nami con una mini sonrisa _

_Al hacer eso Sanji salio expulsado por un chorro de sangre de nariz._

_- Nami-swan~ - dijo tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente._

_- Este tipo no cambia – dijo ussop con una gotita en su cabeza_

_- si sigue así perderá mucha sangre – dijo chopper preocupado_

_- jajajaja no te preocupes chopper, este idiota siempre le pasa y no se a muerto – dijo zoro al entrar en la _

_cocina. Atrás de el venia Luffy de lo mas normal. _

_- Shi shi shi – se rió luffy al entrar a la cocina y ver como estaba Sanji pero termino de reírse al momento _

_que vio a Nami._

_Nami al ver que Luffy la veía desvió la mirada y vio entrar a Robin que antes de entrar a la cocina había ido a dejar un libro a la biblioteca._

_- ¡Robin!, ¡ven sientate a mi lado! - dijo nami con una sonrisa en su cara._

_- Claro navegante-san – dijo Robin de una forma amable _

_Luffy al percatarse de que nami había desviado la mirada le dio una punzada en el pecho y le dirigio la voz con cierta molestia._

_- Oi Nami..!_

_- ¿Que quieres capitán? - dijo ella mirando siempre para otro lado menos a sus ojos y eso hizo que el se molestara aun mas._

_- ¿Capitán?- pensó el – porque tenia que remarcar tanto la ultima palabra – se levanto bruscamente y se fue directamente donde estaba su navegante, la agarro de un brazo y la saco de la cocina de tal forma que todos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de su capitán. _

_-Capitán sueltame- decía Nami gritando_

_-No me digas capitán- al decir eso le tiro una mirada que hizo que la pelinaranja se estremeciera._

_La siguió tironeando hasta una habitación. La sentó bruscamente en un sillón y dijo:_

_- Nami..¿ Que rayos te pasa conmigo? - pregunto el desesperadamente y molesto._

_- Bueno.. yo.. capit... quiero decir Luffy... yo..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota**__: Perdón por la tardanza... n-nU jejejeje espero que lo disfruten :D _

_**Luffy y su descubrimiento misterioso**_

_Capítulo 3 :_

_Luffy no lo podía creer, Nami ¿tímida? Y ¿frente a él?. No, no, no, algo estaba pasando._

_El capitán se acerco donde su navegante, le pregunto de una forma mas calmada y con un tono de voz mas relajado._

_- ¿ Que pasa nami?... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi -_

_- Bueno, yo... lo que pasa es que... – dijo ella un poco sonrojada por percatarse de que Luffy se había _

_acercado ella._

_- Es por el accidente del baño, ¿verdad?_

_- mm.. si – dijo ella un poco avergonzada_

_Al notar que ella se había sonrojado aun mas, se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo riendo_

_- shi shi shi, no te preocupes... Eres hermosa – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo un poco_

_- ____Luffy me acaba de decir que..¿soy hermosa? __- Pensó Nami – ____no... imposible... ¿que?... ya se que es un _

_tonto pero el diciendo eso... _

_- Oi Nami quiero saber una cosa... ¿por qué cuando hablábamos no me mirabas a los ojos? - pregunto con _

_inocencia._

_- emm... Creo que era por que tenia un poco de vergüenza... Lo siento... No fue mi intención causarte_

_molestias Luffy.._

_- ____Que linda__ – pensó Luffy – No te disculpes, no es tu culpa... La verdad es que yo después del accidente... _

_Cada vez que te veo siento como un cosquilleo en mi estomago y como no sabia que era fui hablar con _

_Zoro y me dijo que tal vez era por que me gustas... - Dijo un poco sonrojado aquel muchacho._

_-¡¿Que?!, hablaste con zoro sobre el accid... - Se quedo pensando unos segundos – Espera un momento_

_acabas de decir que... ¿Te gusto...? _

_- Si, eso creo... shi shi shi – dijo el con una risa un poco nerviosa_

_Ella se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta de la impresión, hasta que reacciono y se levanto de donde_

_estaba, se acerco aun mas a Luffy._

_- oye _

_- Dime... _

_- Posiblemente... tu también me gustes..._

_Al escuchar lo que había dicho su navegante Luffy se sorprendió tanto que se rió de los puros nervios._

_- Shi shi shi_

_- De que te ríes idiota_

_- shi shi shi... De nada, solo que creo que estoy feliz - Dice el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- ¿Enserio?... entonces te pondrás aun mas feliz por lo que voy hacer ahora – dice ella con un tono coqueto.._

_Ella deslizo sus manos por el cuello de su capitan hasta lograr rodearlo por completo para luego darle un beso que ni el y ella olvidarian._

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **¡Hola!, em... Lo siento por la tardanza.. TT-TT .. Estaba muy ocupada que no tenía tiempo

para nada... pero ya volví y les traigo la continuación.

***ADVERTENCIA: LEMON **

**Luffy y su descubrimiento misterioso **

_- ¿Enserio?... entonces te pondrás aun mas feliz por lo que voy hacer ahora – dice ella con un tono coqueto.._

_Ella deslizo sus manos por el cuello de su capitán hasta lograr rodearlo por completo para luego darle un beso que ni el y ella olvidarían._

Capítulo 4 :

Ya había pasado casi una hora y todos los miembros de la tripulación se preguntaban que estaba pasando allá adentro.

- Espero que todo este bien – dijo Chopper con un tono de preocupación

- No te preocupes Chopper, estoy seguro que están mas que bien allá "charlando" - dijo Zoro con

un leve tono de picardía en su voz

- fufufufu, creo que tienes razón zoro-san – río robin

- Pobre de luffy que le haga daño a mi querida Nami-swan~ - dijo Sanji algo molesto por la

situación

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto en el cual había solo un sillón y dos jóvenes amándose como nunca. Como si no existiera un mañana se besaron desesperadamente y poco a poco se fueron sacando la ropa, para luego quedar mutuamente abrazados haciendo que el con tanto de la piel fuera tan directo que causo mayor intensidad en las caricias que se daban.

Luffy ya no tenia control de su cuerpo, se movía solo, como si fuera una marioneta controlada por la lujuria al igual que Nami.

Luffy pasaba lentamente su lengua por el cuello de la navegante hasta llegar a su pezón y lo mordisqueaba suavemente, haciendo que nami soltara unos gemidos que a el lo volvían loco, pero ella no se quería quedar atrás, así que lentamente lo coloco a el bajo ella encima y empezó a formar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de él.

Na..mi.. mmh..- decía Luffy, que estaba extasiado por las sensaciones que le hacia sentir la pelinaranja

Mientras ella acariciaba el "tesoro" de su capitán, dándole pequeños masajes provocando en el pequeños gruñidos y gemidos que para la navegante era como un orgullo escucharlos salir de su boca que se veía tan tentadora a la vez. Así que dejo de masajear para luego tirarse en esos labios que la llamaban sin parar, con un tono seductor. Luffy correspondió feliz el beso apasionado que le estaba dando su amada. Era una lucha de lenguas que no tenían ningún control y desesperados se separaban por falta de aire.

- mmmh... te amo Nami.. – decía entre jadeo Luffy

-Yo también te amo Luffy – decía nami

- Nami, aunque nunca he hecho esto.. se siente tan bien

- Yo también nunca lo he hecho.. y si, se siente tan bien hacer esto … que quiero mas ymas...

- mmmh.. Nami..

Luffy se sentó en el sillón colocando a nami arriba de el haciendo que sus intimidades se rosaran causando que la navegante se abrazara mas a Luffy y el la tomara de la cintura para atraerla cada vez mas hacia ella.

- Luffy no creo poder resistir..mmmm.. más – le dijo seductoramente en el oído

- Yo tampoco creo poder resistir más...mmmh.. nami

Entonces lentamente empezó a introducir su erecto "tesoro" dentro de la virgen intimidad de su navegante que ya estaba mas que mojada.

- Ah...mmm.. Luffy...aah.. duele un poco...ah... - decía nami con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los

ojos.

- Nami... aah..mm... espera.. ya pasara.. - decía Luffy con una cara tan seria y sexy

Y como el había dicho se estaba pasando el dolor y ahora solo se venia lo mejor .

Nami ya no sentía dolor si no placer y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar para ambos. Instintivamente Nami empezó a mover las caderas, al igual que Luffy que también se movía dentro de ella.

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y sin mas ahogaron sus gemidos con un beso tan lujurioso, apasionado y tierno.

Terminado aquel acto tan excitante se colocaron sus ropas y nuevamente se sentaron en el sillón, pero esta vez para descansar de aquel acto de amor.

Ella se sentó entre medio de las piernas de Luffy y él la abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- aah.. nami

- mm.. dime Luffy

- este a sido un descubrimiento increíblemente misterioso, shishishi

- jajajaja, eres un idiota.. pero igual te amo..

- shishishi.. ah.. te amo tanto – y dicho eso se quedaron abrazados para luego quedarse profundamente dormidos en el sillón.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación habían dos personas vigilando que nadie entrara a molestar a la parejita.

- Mejor sera irnos a dormir, fufufu – decía la arqueóloga

- si, sera lo mejor y menos mal que los demás se fueron a dormir temprano por que si no el show

que hubiera causado el cocinero – dijo Zoro

- fufufufu, tienes razón, pero tarde o temprano sabrán que fue lo que ocurrió allá adentro..

Fin.

-o-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.. c:

Aunque este es mi primer fanfic con lemon... TT-TT por favor dejen **Reviews** para saber que es lo que opinan para poder mejorar e-é :3 Critiquen, critiquen, pero no me peguen.. :'C xD

Saludos :D


End file.
